


Crisis Averted

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, Lucifer still loves energy drinks, M/M, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer causes issues when he doesn't get his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Averted

Crisis Averted  
Supernatural Crack-fic

Sam sighs. Lucifer has created yet another crisis he now has to fix.  
They’re stopped at a rest stop when Lucifer spots a vending machine and insists on having a candy bar and an energy drink. Sam and Dean aren’t having it, Lucifer’s already hyper as heck having consumed two mountain dews and a carton of bubblegum ice cream.  
Lucifer then tries to secretly (but not so well unfortunately for him) to get Cas buy it for him. Castiel of course refuses and Lucifer pouts and smacks him upside the head. Cas yelps and whines “DEAN! Dean starts yelling at Lucifer and chasing him about while Lucifer laughs hysterically.  
Sam thinks he’s going to die of embarrassment as families at the rest stop stare at them in a mixture of shock and confusion. His face is red and he’s torn between hidings in the bathrooms that Lucifer had called “uninhabitable” which Dean had found so funny “you don’t live in bathrooms dumbass”. And between killing his whole “family”.

Sam separates them all and then shoves them one by one into the car in such a hurry that Lucifer and Dean who had been arguing the most end up together in the backseat. Castiel sitting in the passenger seat with his ever concerned expression. Sam hops in the driver’s seat and speeds away.  
Lucifer proceeds to make faces and stick his forked tongue out at the tourists who are still staring at them. Then when they’re out of sight he sticks his tongue out at Dean in an annoying fashion. Dean literally tries to grab at Lucifer’s tongue but Lucifer jerks back laughing.  
Cas whines and pulls at Sam’s jacket pointing at their brothers who seem ready to start an all-out war in the back of the Impala. 

“Hey! Hey hug it out guys!” Sam says the first thing that comes to mind. “Hug it----” Dean doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Lucifer (who’s ecstatic to have permission to hug Dean) launches himself onto Dean’s lap hugging him tightly. Dean laughs and hugs Lucifer back giving in. Ignoring a jealous pouting Cas, Sam smiles. Crisis averted.


End file.
